The present invention relates to a self-contained camera device and method for capturing and communicating images via a modem.
Currently, self-contained camera devices use external cabled connections to interconnect portable video cameras to radio frequency transmitters (typically analog video transmissions). These devices require dedicated redundant hardware to perform a dedicated function. A common application for such devices is for use in electronic news gathering activity and sports events.
Another application for a similar concept is in wireless in-home video distribution. In this application, a wireless video transmitter is cabled to a device such as a video cassette recorder (VCR), which enables the user to remotely view content without necessitating wiring a household. This application, however, requires a user to connect separate video and audio cables, as well as a power cable, to the host device resulting in a system that requires several pieces of equipment.
Thus, a need exists for a method and apparatus that provides an additional interface to the outside world without losing the functionality of a host device and provides for a way to achieve network connectivity for a consumer without the consumer having to purchase redundant hardware.